Cold Water
by Xenonsnow
Summary: Eren really didn't want to join the swim team. He hates swimming with a passion. However, those beady eyes won't let him refuse, and he soon finds himself drowning in that gaze. / Modern-day AU. Riren.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan.**

* * *

He couldn't breathe.

He should have been able to breathe. Why wasn't there oxygen in his lungs? Why was he struggling?

What was he even doing right now?

He opened up his mouth in an attempt to get some precious air, only to realize that the substance going down his throat was a liquid. This wasn't air. It wasn't anything close to air.

He sputtered and coughed, attempting to dislodge the water from his throat. This action only caused more water to trickle its way into his mouth.

His lungs were on fire. Everything was blurry. He couldn't move.

Why couldn't he move?

He brought up his arm up in an attempt to struggle his way to the surface, only to realize that his entire body was made of lead. Spikes shot up his forearm and he nearly screamed in pain; however, opening his mouth invited even more water into him, and he still had enough sense about him to know that if he consumed any more water then he would be dead.

As the seconds ticked by, he soon realized that, no matter how much he tried, he was going to die here. There was no way he could hold his breath long enough to survive. The water was going to consume him, and that would be that.

He closed his eyes, feeling his lungs start to burn and envelop his whole body in flames. Opening up his mouth, he sucked in as a final act of rebellion; the water caused his throat to burn even more, but he silently congratulated himself for still attempting to try and survive.

Suddenly, a solid substance slammed into his torso, and his entire body was swooped upwards. He could hear the sound of something surfacing, but his entire being was too far gone to notice. He was too numb to care.

A loud buzzing started to assault his ears, and he sluggishly wished he had enough strength to control his arms and plug his ears. Why is everything making so much noise? Isn't heaven supposed to be peaceful?

Unless he wasn't in heaven after all.

The thought almost made him laugh, if he had enough strength to actually get himself to laugh. He always knew deep inside of him that he wouldn't make it to heaven; he was too much of a fuck up to even pretend that he would be going there.

He just wanted to reunite with his mother again, but he guessed the Gods were too cruel to allow something like that to happen.

He felt the vague sensation of something slamming down on his chest, but he couldn't muster up the strength to see what exactly was hitting him so hard. Suddenly, a warm, moist pair of lips crashed onto his, and he could feel the trickles of confusion and curiosity eat away at him. It was almost enough to make him open his eyes.

The owner of the lips took in a deep breath, taking the air away from the person underneath him. He didn't even realize that he had finally gotten his precious air back before it was taken away again.

Gasping loudly, he could feel the water that had settled in his lungs rush up again, and he choked as it all spilled back out. He coughed and choked as wave after wave of water splashed out of his mouth. The agony was unbearable; he felt like he was being ripped apart.

Breathing harshly, he didn't have a clear idea of when he finally stopped throwing up water, but he could feel himself slowly start to regain his senses. He attempted to open his eyes, only to find that they had been glued shut.

"Eren?"

That one word stirred something deep within him, and he found the strength to finally open his eyes. It took him a couple of times to open them fully; the residue from the chlorine was still burning his eye sockets, and it hurt to even move them. When he was finally able to open them, only one thing was in his vision.

A man with short black hair was looming over him, his beady eyes staring straight into Eren's soul, and he couldn't help but shiver slightly. The man's entire face was scrunched up in what looked like an attempt of showing outward concern, but his overall demeanor gave Eren the sense that this man truly didn't give a shit for the world around him.

He opened his mouth and was fully prepared to ask the man what the hell had happened to him when he realized that his throat was still on fire. He quickly shut it and groaned inwardly; Eren could tell already that he won't be able to talk for quite a while.

A small noise, sounding oddly similar to a sob, came from Eren's right side, and he mustered up all the strength that he could to turn his head and see what was making the noise. A small blond kid was staring at Eren, tears rolling down his face and his eyes red and puffy.

Armin…

That's when it hit him like a brick. Eren finally realized what had happened.

He had been drowning.

Mikasa was sitting beside Armin, a towel wrapped around her shoulders and her eyes the size of dinner plates. Eren nearly jumped in surprise when he realized Mikasa had been crying; she had always been the best to suppress her emotions, and it made something twist within Eren to realize that he had caused so much pain to his adopted sister.

Something shifted above Eren, and he sluggishly turned his head back to its original spot, only to realize that the man was starting to get up. He was wearing a standard lifeguard swimsuit; the baggy suit hung just above his knees, and a rescue can was thrown haphazardly behind him. The man extended his arm out, and Eren blinked a few times before realizing that he was meant to take it.

Reaching upwards, Eren gritted his teeth as spikes of pain started to land on his arms again. He struggled through the soreness and gratefully latched onto the hand, allowing the stranger to use all of his strength to pull Eren up.

Eren wobbled slightly and nearly toppled over when he was fully standing again; however, Mikasa, always the first to react, was at Eren's side in an instant and was serving as a crutch. Eren gratefully melted into her and allowed her to lead him to the parking lot.

The rest of the day was foggy, and Eren could never remember what happened after that. Apparently, he had passed out in the car on the way back to their house and didn't wake up 'til the next day.

One thing had always bothered Eren after that, though. Even though it was now over a year since the incident, he has never seen that man again.

It also bothered Eren that he never had a chance to talk to him.

* * *

"Eren!"

Eren swiveled around in his seat, catching Armin right in the eye. He hastily brought up a finger to his lips, signifying Armin to be quiet. Armin looked slightly let down at Eren's reaction, but nonetheless listened to him and brought his attention back up to the front of the classroom.

Eren sighed quietly and turned his attention back to the front as well; the teacher was droning on about a subject that Eren honestly couldn't give a shit about, but he knew he had to at least pretend to pay attention. His grades were piss poor, and he knew that his father wouldn't be pleased if he couldn't scrape by at least a C in each class. At least he had Armin there to rely on if he ever got stuck on a subject.

The class slowly went by, with Eren attempting (and failing) to listen the entire time. He sighed heavily, a wave of dread crashing over him. It was only October, and he was already starting to get behind in his classes. The only class that he's been able to hold a B in so far was science.

A loud, shrill bell rang right in the middle of the teacher's sentence, but he just waved it off and allowed the students to pack up. Eren reached behind him and grabbed his backpack. Armin was nearly bouncing up and down in excitement, his face making it blatantly obvious that he had something to share. Eren got up and headed out of the classroom, only stopping on the side of the hallway to let Armin catch up.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Armin asked as soon as he reached Eren. Eren cocked his eyebrow, a slight smile adorning his lips.

"Armin, you know I don't do anything other than video games and going to school. Why? Is there something you wanna do?" Eren asked, starting to head to his next class. Armin stayed in step with him the entire time.

"Actually, there is. You know my cousin Christa, right?" When Eren nodded, Armin continued. "Well, apparently her swim team is having a home meet tonight. I was thinking we could go and watch them; she's been bothering me to go watch her swim for a while, but I haven't had any free time 'til now."

Eren stiffened slightly at the mention of a swim meet, but kept his mind open to the idea. "And why do you want me to come along with you?" he asked, a slight note of dread in his tone. Armin picked up on it, but thankfully didn't comment.

"I don't really want to go there by myself," Armin replied sheepishly. When he saw a flash of guilt cross Eren's features, however, he backtracked. "I can if you don't want to go, though. I'd understand."

Eren played around with the idea before answering Armin. After all, he really didn't enjoy swimming or water in general. It's not like he would actually be swimming, though…

"Sure, I'll come with. I'm bringing Mikasa though, she needs to go out more," Eren muttered. Armin smiled brightly.

"Thanks Eren! I'm sure it'll be fun. It sounds like they're having their senior night tonight, too," Armin said, going on about the festivities. Eren nodded, tuning him out.

The rest of the school day passed by slower than usual, Eren dreading the idea of going to go watch a swim meet. He didn't necessarily mind the act of swimming, and he always watched it during the summer Olympics, but he never really enjoyed being in or near a pool. Hell, he didn't even like taking showers.

After the incident a year ago, Eren had started to develop hydrophobia, and it took his father all his strength just to convince Eren to take showers. Eren still only takes a shower once a week; he figured anything more than that was just excessive. The result was that he constantly looked disheveled and had beyond messy hair, but Eren never really minded it.

As soon as Eren got home, he threw his backpack on the floor and made his way to his room. He felt a slight buzz emanating from his pants, and he pulled out his phone.

_The swim meet starts at six. My mom and I will come pick you up at 5:30._

Eren smiled to himself despite realizing what the text message meant. Armin always made sure his text messages were neat and precise; you could tell it was a text from Armin a mile away.

_K_, Eren texted back before throwing his phone onto his desk. Mikasa wasn't supposed to get home until 5; she had some club meeting to attend, so she would be getting home later than him. Yawning, he threw himself onto his bed and hoped to get a little bit of shut eye.

* * *

He awoke abruptly to the sound of a fist rapping on his door. Yawning, he peeked over at his bedside clock to see that the time read 5:20.

He felt his breathing hitch for a moment before leaping up, racing to his door. He threw it open, fully prepared to sprint down the hall in order to find Mikasa.

However, as soon as he opened it up, there she stood, looking at him with an amused expression coloring her face. Eren stood, dumbfounded, before coughing into his hand and feeling his face heat up.

"Mikasa, I'm sorry for not telling you before, but Armin's picking us up to go to a swim meet and-"

"It's alright Eren, Armin already texted me what we're doing tonight," Mikasa interrupted, laughing. "He knew you would pass out before we went so he let me know beforehand."

"Oh," Eren murmured. He went back into his room and grabbed his phone before slipping it back into his pocket and heading out into the hallway with Mikasa. "Well, I guess we might as well wait outside until they get here, huh?"

They both stood outside, coats wrapped tightly around their bodies. Although it was October, the air had a chilly bite to it, and it promised that soon snow would be falling. Eren scowled slightly at the thought of it snowing before Halloween had even arrived.

Suddenly, a car pulled up into their driveway, and both teenagers rushed to get inside. Heat blasted Eren in the face as soon as he opened up the door; he practically threw himself into the seat, sighing quietly as his body temperature slowly heated up.

Armin turned around in his seat and laughed when he saw Eren and Mikasa's expressions. "You do realize you could have just waited in the house for us, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but we probably would have missed you guys pulling up," Eren replied before pulling his coat more tightly around himself. He could hear Armin's mother laugh and smiled to himself.

The car ride didn't take too long, and by the time they reached the middle school where the meet would be held, it was only 5:40. Armin explained as they raced into the school that bleachers tended to become packed; it was easier to get there a little bit earlier and get a good seat instead of getting there when it started and having to stand in the back.

As soon as they got into the school, all three teenagers let out a shaky breath as the heat hit them. A small table was set up nearby some stairs, and Armin walked forward and handed the woman behind the table four dollars. Mikasa and Eren shared a glance with each other before turning to Armin.

"It costs money to come to these things?" Eren asked incredulously. Armin let out a chuckle before handing the woman eight more dollars and beckoned Eren and Mikasa to follow him.

"Yeah, but I kind of forgot to tell you before we left. I just paid for you guys," Armin said as they climbed up the stairs. Eren opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but Armin interjected. "Don't worry about paying me back, either. It was my fault for not telling you beforehand."

They climbed up the rest of the stairs and made their way into the pool area, the smell of chlorine and the heat from the pool hitting them head on as soon as they stepped foot into the pool area.

Eren looked around nervously, taking in the entire pool deck. The closest thing to them was a diving well, with various girls sitting by and chatting while a couple of them did extravagant flips and spins off the board. Eren flinched when one girl, a particularly small and petite one, did a flip and came mere inches from hitting her head on the board. When she surfaced back up, she sat there stunned before turning to her friends and laughing.

Armin made his way over to the middle of the bleachers and beckoned Eren and Mikasa over, saving two seats next to him. The bleachers weren't too packed yet; the only people really there were parents and a couple of siblings of the swimmers scattered in different areas.

Suddenly, Armin waved to the crowd of girls in suits closest to the bleachers, and a small blonde girl waved back before turning to her friend and whispering something. Her friend, a tall brunette, scowled a little before nodding. Armin made his way down to the very front of the bleachers as the girl ran forward to meet him there.

"Hey Christa!" Eren heard Armin say. The two quickly started up a conversation, excited to see each other after so long.

As Armin conversed with his cousin, Eren took the time to take in the pool fully. The team sitting right across the pool from the bleachers was whom he assumed to be the opposing team, since they were adorning different colors than his schools mandatory ones. Their own team was sitting on bleachers that ran diagonally with the pool. Above the home teams bleachers was a giant board full of names; Eren couldn't see it clearly, as it was too far away, but he could only assume it was there to show the current records for the school. A scoreboard was nestled in the far corner of the pool, the numbers on it glowing brightly.

"Why aren't they in the pool right now?" Mikasa asked him. Eren shrugged; it wasn't like he knew what the hell was going on. Suddenly, loud, feminine voices rang out throughout the pool area, and Eren had to cover his ears from the shrill noises. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. The girls were _cheering?_ Why the hell were they cheering?

Christa looked over at her team, an obvious flash of worry adorning her face, before she bid her cousin farewell and ran over to meet them. Armin made his way back to his two friends, laughing when he realized that Eren was covering his ears.

"Eren, it's really not that bad," Armin chuckled, grabbing Eren's right hand and peeling it off of the side of his face. Eren groaned when he realized that Armin was going to force him to listen to the cheers.

In reality, the cheering really wasn't that bad; all they did was continually chant "Titans" and do various different songs that involved their mascot. The only part that pissed Eren off was the fact that the pool area allowed the cheering to echo throughout the entire room. The opposing team watched nearby, disinterest and annoyance obvious on their faces. Eren didn't blame them; the cheering was starting to become obnoxious.

Finally, someone signaled the team to stop, and they all climbed off of the bleachers and lined up in a straight row. All the girls put their hands on each other's shoulders and placed their hands over their hearts, staring up at the flag that draped off the wall. The opposing team did the same thing, only on the opposite side of the pool.

Armin started to get up and gently nudged Eren to do the same. Groaning, Eren stood up and placed his hand over his heart, completely dozing off as a couple of girls sang the national anthem. Once it was over, both teams started to cheer.

"This is so weird," Eren muttered to Mikasa and Armin. Mikasa nodded.

"They have this routine set up," Armin explained, watching as the girls went to look at a piece of paper hanging on the wall before a couple of them raced behind the blocks. "The cheering they were doing before? Yeah, apparently they do that every single time. Usually the opposing teams cheer too; I don't know why they didn't tonight."

"Maybe because none of us want to hear them cheer," Eren muttered. A loud whistle pierced Eren's ears, and he ground his teeth together. An elderly man draped in a white shirt held his hand up and grabbed a device that looked suspiciously like a walkie-talkie from a standing piece of metal. Eren honestly couldn't tell what it was or why it was there, but he figured he would soon find out.

As soon as the whistle rang out, a group of girls jumped into the pool. Some of them hung onto the bars that were seen under the blocks, while some of them went to the bottom of the pool before pushing themselves back up and hanging onto the gutter.

"Take your mark."

All of the swimmers tensed and leaned forward. Eren watched with a little bit of amusement; from his angle, a lot of them just looked like they were having really bad cramps. Suddenly, a loud beep rang out from the device, and all of the swimmers took off from the wall and kicked underwater. Parents screamed and yelled from the stands.

"What race is this?" Eren asked Armin as a group of girls jumped on the blocks after the first group of girls did a flip turn at the shallow end of the pool. Eren didn't really know a lot about swimming, but he was pretty sure you had to wait until the end of a race before getting up onto the block.

"It's the 200 Medley Relay," Armin replied. Eren nodded before turning his attention back to the race.

The breastrokers were the next in the water, bobbing their heads nearly in rhythm with each other. Something struck deep inside Eren, and he couldn't help but feel that that specific stroke looked almost beautiful.

The butterflyers were up next and the freestylers went right after, but neither really peaked his curiosity. He watched with a bored expression as the 200 varsity medley relay got ready to swim. It turns out that the leading relay for varsity had Armin's cousin in it, and he stood up and cheered excitedly as Christa raced the freestyle portion.

The Titans ended up getting 3rd and 4th for the first relay, and Eren could hear various groans rising up from the crowd. Apparently, losing was a common occurrence here.

Eren started zoning out throughout the rest of the meet, and soon they hit the diving portion. As all of the swimmers draped towels over themselves and settled on the bleachers to watch their divers, something caught Eren's eye.

Throughout the entire meet, Eren hadn't seen the team's coaches, and, when he pointed this out to Armin, Armin just said that they tend to move to different parts of the pool to watch races and are actually kind of hard to catch.

However, now that the swimming was over, the coaches grabbed some chairs and pulled them out so that they were sitting nearby their swimmers.

Eren's breath caught in his throat.

There, sitting next to two female coaches, was the man who had saved him a year ago.

He looked exactly like how Eren had remembered him; the same beady eyes, the same bored expression. He had a stopwatch looped around his neck and was wearing a pair of casual shorts along with a shirt that said "Titans".

Eren watched as the man turned to one of the female coaches and muttered something to her, causing her to laugh. He could see the slightest hint of a smile hitting the man's lips, and it made Eren's heart flutter slightly.

"Armin," he strangled out, hoping to get his friends attention. Apparently, his tone reflected just how confused he was feeling right now, because Armin snapped his head to the side and looked at Eren intently. Eren pointed down to the coaches. "Is that a coach down there? Sitting with the two female coaches?"

Armin looked down to where Eren was pointing and squinted his eyes slightly before shaking his head. "No, that's the manager of the team. His names Levi; apparently he's a senior this year."

"A senior?" Eren echoed. It made sense; although Levi looked old, he didn't look old enough to be able to coach. However, there was something that was still bothering Eren. "If he's a senior, then why haven't I seen him in school?"

Armin shrugged. "I heard from Christa that he's not really the social type. Apparently, he tends to keep to himself at school," he said. "Why? Do you know him or something?"

"He's the lifeguard who saved me a year ago," Eren muttered, keeping his eyes on Levi. "Remember?"

Armin shook his head, guilt showing through on his face. "No, I don't remember that at all; I was too busy worrying about you to really pay attention on who was saving you."

Eren felt a pang of irrational anger at that, but chose to choke it down. It made sense; people were usually more worried about their friends not dying rather than the people who are saving said friends.

The diving soon wrapped up and Eren expected the meet to be over. He stood up and was fully prepared to leave when Armin dragged him back down.

"What are you doing? The meet's not over yet," Armin hissed. Eren blinked.

"It's not? How much more do we have?" he asked before looking at the clock that was on the other side of the pool area. It currently said 7:30; exactly the time Eren had expected the meet to be over.

"That was only half of it. Now they're going to do a senior skit before the rest of the meet finishes up," Armin explained. Eren groaned loudly.

"Seriously? Do we have to sit here and watch all of it?" Eren complained, not wanting to stay until who knows how long watching a bunch of girls swim laps.

"Christa told me that her last race would be the 100 Freestyle, so we can leave once she finishes her race," Armin replied, hoping that would subdue Eren. Thankfully, it worked, and Eren sat down and waited quietly while everything got set up.

As the diving officially came to an end, a hush fell across the entire pool deck, and the Titan's team cluttered together on the bleachers excitedly. Loud pop music started blaring out from speakers in an office nearby, and a group of 4 or so girls raced out wearing parkas. The girls kept the hoods up so that it would be obscuring their faces. The girls all turned around simultaneously to face the crowd in the bleachers, and all of the Titan's fans stood up and cheered. The girls' hips started to bounce with the music, and soon they started their skit in its entirety.

The main portion of the skit was simply the girls dancing in their parkas, but soon a more somber tune started coming out of the office, and the girls hastily took off their parkas before diving into the diving well. Eren had to suppress a chuckle when he realized the music playing was none other than "My Heart Will Go On" from Titanic. Armin must've picked up on what the song was too, because he started to laugh out loud, earning a couple annoyed stares in his direction.

A couple girls on the sidelines threw a mat into the water, and one of the seniors crawled on top of it, lying down. Another senior swam over and clutched the girls hands in hers, pretending to murmur something to her. The entire audience started to erupt into laughter as they realized that the girls were trying to reenact the scene from Titanic.

The music switched back to the pop music that was playing before, and the seniors quickly climbed out of the diving well and finished up their skit by all belly-flopping off the diving board. This earned quite a few flinches in their direction, and all of them were sporting nasty red marks on their arms and legs by the end of it, but they all ended up laughing about it in the end.

The music cut and the swim meet resumed. All the girls from both teams started to pour into the pool, sharing the lanes.

Mikasa leaned over Eren and turned to Armin. "Why are they getting into the pool together? I thought they were going to continue the meet once the diving was done."

"They are. They just need to warm up before the meet continues," Armin explained. "They'll do a couple laps to get ready before the meet resumes. They only get about 10 minutes to warm up."

Eren groaned. He couldn't believe how long this thing was lasting. Turning his head to the side, he gasped quietly as he caught sight of Levi again. Levi was busy talking to one of the seniors, his usually stoic face pulled up in a small smile as the senior laughed. She threw her arms around his small frame, having to bend down slightly so that the hug could be shared mutually. Eren felt a small pang of jealousy at that and turned his head back to the girls swimming.

A whistle soon blew out across the pool deck and everyone clambered out, shivering slightly. Everyone returned to their assigned side of the pool excluding a couple other girls, who quickly raced up to the blocks and got ready to swim. Eren scanned all of the faces, hoping to see Christa, but none of them looked like her.

The girls hopped up on the blocks when the whistle rang out. The official once again called out a quick "take your mark" and the girls bent forward, grasping the edge of the blocks like it was their lifeline. Another whistle echoed off the walls and the girls took off. The girls kicked underwater for a while before coming back up, their arms shooting out and flying forward simultaneously. Apparently, this race would be butterfly.

"When's the 100 Freestyle?" Eren asked impatiently. Armin just shrugged.

"I don't come out to these things a lot," Armin replied. "I don't know what the entire schedule is."

The 100 Butterfly wrapped up with the Titans finishing in 2nd and 6th. Again, the audience groaned.

Armin grabbed Eren's shirt and tugged slightly, pointing to the girl in lane 4. Apparently, it was Christa, but Eren really couldn't tell. It was impossible to tell who was who when everyone was wearing a swim cap.

Christa was jumping up and down behind the blocks, her breath coming out in short spurts and visibly shaking. The tall brunette that Eren saw before came up behind Christa and put her hand on her shoulder, effectively calming Christa down.

"Christa seems really nervous," Mikasa observed. "Is she usually like this?"

"I'm not sure," Armin said. "She didn't seem that nervous when she swam her other races. I wonder why she's so nervous now."

Again, the whistle blew, and the swimmers jumped up onto the blocks. Soon after, another whistle blew and the race had begun.

Christa quickly took the lead, surprising Eren and Mikasa. Upon questioning Armin, Armin had explained that Christa was the Titan's best sprinter. However, while Armin was explaining this to his two friends, a girl from the other team had easily caught up to Christa and bypassed her. The Titans audience groaned.

"Looks like Christa's going to get second," Eren muttered. On the last leg of the race, Christa kicked it up just slightly, hoping to catch up to the other girl, but it was in vain. The other girl had won far before Christa was near the flags.

Once the race finished up, Eren stood. "Alright, are we allowed to head out now?" he asked, turning to Armin. Armin nodded and gathered up his coat in his arms before turning and heading for the pool's exit.

* * *

The ride home was spent in relative silence, all of the occupants more tired from the night than they had expected. Armin's mother dropped Eren and Mikasa off at their home and bid them goodnight before backing out and heading to her own home.

"We're home!" Mikasa yelled out as soon as they got indoors. Their father greeted them and told them that they had to fend for themselves with dinner that night.

Eren, being exhausted, decided to head to bed without eating dinner. His mind was too full for him to think of anything else.

He quickly slipped into pajamas and crawled into bed, hastily throwing the blankets over his body. While going to the swim meet had been more or less fun, it had definitely drained him of all the strength he had left, and he was thankful that they were able to leave before it had ended completely.

He closed his eyes to the image of Levi smiling and felt himself relax instantly.

* * *

**Alright, and there marks the end of the first chapter of the first snk story I've ever written!**

**The way I'm setting up the plot for this story, I can almost guarantee some major angst (at least, as angsty as a swimming au can get) so I hope that doesn't rub anyone the wrong way**

**The rating will most likely change to M later on. I'll let you guys know when the change'll occur, but for now it's gonna stay on T**

**(Aka yes theres probably gonna be smut later I mean come on its a swimming au how can there _not_ be smut)**

**Also Ereri really isn't a pairing that I /love/ (Eremika all the way) so if anyone seems OOC at any point in time please let me know and I'll try my best to change it!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
